IGI2 17 Secret Weapons Lab
IGI Databank: IGI 2 > Campaign 3 China > Mission 17 17. Secret Weapons Lab]] Briefing Conversation between White and Xing White : General, it was a routine job! Quest has gone missing and you don't give a damn? Xing : The chips got here and appear intact. Your man is not important; officers at his level are always expandable. White : I have been loyal to you for three decades and so has Robert. Doesn't that count anything? Xing : You were both paid well for your loyality, I believe. Forget him. He's probably drunk in some Egyptian bar. Now pay attention to the task in hand. White : You are lying! You isn't it! Our cover was blown. He was useless to the moment you got the chips in your fifty grip. You've had him killed! Xing : Had him killed? I can get rid of irritating officers by myself. heard. Xing kills White Xing : Every tool wears out eventually. Conversation between Anya and Jones Anya : What does it look like from the inside, Jones? Jones : I am the centre of the action, all right. Wu Xing just did away with White. Very messy. Anya : Well, don't lose any sleep over it. I've been monitoring their comms. But we still have no idea what the EMP chips are for. I can't get into the core of their network island. It must be isolated. I need you to locate the main LAN transmitter and upload their files. Anya : First, you need to patch that micro-transmitter into their comms system in the offices upstairs. You might be able to dig up some other info of there. Objectives 1. Get blueprints of laboratory 2. Customize transmitter 3. Upload data on EMP weapons Walkthrough Objective 1 *When the guards on the balcony walk away, immediately duck. *Crawl straight ahead, through the gap that the guards have just passed *The blue prints are in one of the filing cabinets. Objective 2 *Move forward into the room with the bunk beds. *Turn right at the end and forward into the radio room. *Hide behind the radio monitor. *When the guards have moved away and the camera is facing the corner use the micro-transmitter on the radio monitor. Objective 3 *Jump off the stairs to your right and crouch behind the stair wall. *Move along the wall away from the guards and turn right. *Now move slowly towards the crate in front of the platform and get behind the crate on the opposite side from the guards. *Jump up onto the crate and then jump onto the raised platform. *Lie flat and crawl behind the Buddha towards the first pillar. *Turn right after the pillar and jump off the edge of the raised level. *Go into the opening and move carefully down the tunnel until you see guards ahead. *Move towards them and then left into a small room. *Avoid the security camera by moving underneath it. *Now look up and wait until the camera is facing away *Go and pick the lock on the vent shaft. *Head down the shaft until you see an opening onto a pipe. *Jump onto the pipe and go along the pipes above the laboratory. *Go through the hole in the wall and jump onto the pipe below. *Move quietly along the large pipe around to some crates. *Climb the stars and pick the lock. *Go through the door, into the kitchen quickly killing the two guards. *Pick up the Minimi. *Move straight through the kitchen and press the button. *Kill any guards who come out and then turn left up the stairs. *At the top press the button on your right. *Turn left towards the main laboratory. *You can run down the left hand side of the walkway, shooting any scientists in your way without the alarm sounding. *At the end go through the door and left down the stairs. *As you emerge, quickly go and use the terminal. It is the terminal in the middle of the room to the left of the fork-lift truck. *Be sure to take the MedPack which is kept on a table nearby. Objective 4 *Quickly find cover from the center of the room. *Use your Minimi to kill all the guards. Ending Category:IGI 2 missions Category:Article stubs